Sunday
by LostInHerThoughts
Summary: Tamsin and Bo one Sunday morning/afternoon. Did this because there's not enough valkubus stories out there. One shot. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl or any of its characters. But if I did….

Having Lost Girl withdrawals and I absolutely adore the idea of Tamsin and Bo together. …

It was before noon when Bo awakened from a restful sleep.

Stretching her back, she turned to look at the sleeping Valkyrie next to her.

The sun that filtered through the window gave her skin a warm glow. Her long blond hair was sprawled out on the pillow. The well-defined muscles of her back were relaxed. She looked so peaceful, so unbelievably beautiful.

Bo bent down to kiss her exposed shoulder before putting on a pair of panties and one of Tamsin's shirts.

Looking around the apartment, she realized what a mess they made the night before. Clothes were littered across the floor and some of the furniture was out of its usual place. They didn't even make it to the bedroom the first time.

Snapping out of her lustful haze, Bo's stomach growled. Though she had gotten more than enough chi, last night had caused her to work up quite an appetite. She padded to the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something to cook for them. After pushing aside many bottles of liquor, she finally found a carton of eggs.

… The smell of eggs awoke Tamsin from her deep slumber.

She smiled to herself, having a good idea of who was cooking. After being alone for so long, it was a great feeling knowing there was someone who cared about her. It was an even better feeling knowing that it was Bo.

Getting up, she searched for her underwear, only to find them torn in two. _Damn succubus_ she chuckled mentally.

After throwing on a tank top and shorts, she walked down the short hall that led to the kitchen. Rounding the corner, she saw Bo standing in front of the stainless steel stove cooking in only panties and her shirt. Somehow Bo looked even more beautiful than she already was.

Smiling like an idiot, Tamsin walked up behind her and snaked her arms around Bo's slender waist. She bent her head down slightly to lay a lingering kiss on Bo's shoulder, "Morning."

"Good morning," Bo smiled and leaned back onto the taller woman. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I was starving."

Tamsin smirked, gliding her lips over the back of Bo's neck and shoulder in a way she knew her hunger would stir. "If you stayed in bed until I woke up I would have fed you," she breathed huskily into her ear.

Bo laughed, playfully nudging Tamsin away from her.

She grabbed a fork from the drawer and a plate from the cupboard to put the eggs on it. Deciding it was too early for alcohol, she grabbed 2 glasses and filled them with tap water instead.

Tamsin leaned over the counter resting her chin on her left hand, admiring the succubus.

Bo could feel her watching and asked "what?"

The blonde didn't answer but walked over to Bo, putting down the glasses in her hand. She gently cupped Bo's face and dipped her head to give her a soft kiss.

They're lips molded together perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

Bo's eyes fluttered close as she let out a light moan. The blonde's kisses had such a great effect on her. They made her feel as if she was floating but also grounded her at the same time.

She opened her mouth slightly, waiting for Tamsin's tongue to enter.

As expected, Tamsin's tongue entered. She explored the familiar area, their warm tongues gliding over each other's.

Tamsin's hands traveled down Bo's curvy body, resting them on her hips before lifting her up onto the counter without breaking the kiss.

Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling their bodies closer. She loved how they could have spontaneous, hot and exciting sex but also have sweet make out sessions that made her knees weak and her heart flutter.

Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo's lower back, holding her so much closer.

When the need for air became too much, both girls slowly pulled away.

Bo looked into those green eyes she so often lost herself in. She traced gently traced Tamsin's features with her index finger. First, the soft shell of her ears that Bo loved to play with so much because it made the blonde crazy. Next, the distinct line of her jaw that she loved to graze her lips on. Then, her pointed nose that she had nuzzled so often. Lastly, those soft, perfect lips that she had kissed countless times. Bo smiled at the woman she loved so much.

Exhaling softly she mumbled a quiet "I love you" against Tamsin's neck. But loud enough for Tamsin to have a good idea of what she said.

She leaned back, looking into Bo's warm brown eyes as she said "I love you too Bo."

Switching into a more playful mood, she planted kisses all over Bo's face causing her to giggle like a 10 year old girl.

In between kisses she repeated "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Bo laughed breathlessly while Tamsin continued to kiss her all over her face. She loved how the blonde was a hot bad ass but also a softy for her only love.

After a couple minutes of fooling around, Tamsin ceased her attack of kisses on Bo's face. She smiled adoringly. Bo's laughter was music to her ears and it made her feel so good knowing she had caused it.

"It's my day off succubus. What do you want to do? Anything, I'll make it happen." Tamsin persisted, pushing a strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear. Only Bo could make her such a sap.

Bo furrowed her eyebrows, pretending to give it much thought.

Abruptly, she jumped off the counter out of Tamsin's embrace, leaving the blonde momentarily confused. She walked back down the hall that led to the bedroom, pulling her shirt off in the process.

Tamsin stood wide eyed and jaw dropped in the same spot, watching Bo until she was out of sight. A pair of familiar panties were thrown onto the floor at the entrance of the door.

Shaking herself out of it, Tamsin ran towards the bedroom. _Don't have to tell me twice._


	2. Apologies

Hey guys!

Super glad people are liking this little one shot I wrote. But I won't be continuing this story, hence one shot.

I know I know, I'm sorry!

But not to worry, I have another story I'm working on now so expect something in the next week or so. And I have a bunch of other little things I'm still working on too.

I got you valkubus followers!

-Christy


End file.
